If You're Dying, I'm Dying With You
by PayShaFan
Summary: AU: Charlie was with Bass and Miles in South Carolina when the power went out. Miles never leaves and Charlie is raised to be the heiress of the Monroe Republic. They're a little screwed up but they're family and they plan to rule the entire continent. Eventual Charlie/Monroe with a Nora/Miles/Rachel love triangle (I'm not sure who he'll end up with yet)
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Charlie was with Bass and Miles when the power went out. Miles never left the Republic. I'm sure there's more but I'll address it when it comes up.**

_Italics means direct quotes taken from the show._

_"Where have you been?_

_ "What's going on? What's wrong?"_ Miles looked at his niece fast asleep in the back seat.

_ "I've been calling you"_

_ "We went out._ We took Charlie to the zoo and we're on our way back to base."

_"Listen to me very, very carefully. It's all going to turn off."_

_ "What?"_

_ "It's going to turn off and never turn back on._ You have to protect Charlie. No matter what happens you have to protect…" Ben's voice cut off and Miles watched as the power all around him turned off and he acquired the responsibility of raising the blonde haired girl in the back seat.

**15 years after the Blackout**

"Please, Bass." Charlie begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Charlotte, I have meetings all day, I'm supposed to inspect the men today, and your uncle will kill me." Bass sat at his desk acting preoccupied with paperwork, knowing if he looked at her she would win.

"'Bastian." With that one word he sighed and she won.

"Carter, move my meetings, let Henderson and Jackson know we're going on a little trip, and if General Matheson asks tell him that Captain Matheson and I will see him at dinner." Bass said looking at the grinning face of his best friend's niece.

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant said hiding a smile at how the Captain had both Generals wrapped around her little finger.

Bass stood from his chair as Carter left and stood in front of Charlie taking her face in both hands and gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs, "Little Miss Charlotte, you are going to be the death of me." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go. "Let's go change, we can't very well go gallivanting across the countryside in our uniforms."

"You're the best, Bass." Charlie said grinning at him and the two walked back to their quarters.

"I know." Bass smirked and held the door open for her. They entered a large, circular, opulent sitting room with five doors leading off it.

Three bedrooms; one light blue, Miles', one light green, Bass', and the other a dark forest green, Charlie's, were along the far side of the circle, while the two doors for two separate bathrooms were on either side of the door they had just walked in. The only way into the living quarters of the leaders of the Monroe Republic was through this one door which was constantly guarded by no less than four men. Only the highest ranking officers had ever step foot into the sitting room and no one had ever step foot into the bedrooms except the three leaders, the occasional maid, and Nora, Miles' long term girlfriend and a bounty hunter. Whenever a maid was sent to clean either the bedrooms or the bathrooms four men guarded the main door while two others followed the maid, standing outside whatever room they were cleaning.

Five minutes later both Bass and Charlie were dressed in old, casual clothes with knives, swords, guns, arrows, and a crossbow for Charlie and a compound bow for Bass. Charlie was nearly vibrating with energy while Bass just smiled indulgently at her as they walked out to the main foyer meeting Henderson and Jackson, the two best trackers in the militia, along the way.

Hours later they returned with a deer, several rabbits, and a few pheasants carried behind them. Miles was sitting in the main dining room, a whiskey filled glass in his hand, as the two walked in covered in blood and Charlie had various parts of plants in her hair. "Nice of you two to join us."

"It was a spur of the moment decision, Miles, we would have invited you but I knew Nora was getting back today and you would want to spend some quality time with her." Bass pressed a kiss to Nora's cheek as he passed her. Miles was sitting at the end of the table closest to the door, Bass sat at the far end across from him, while Charlie and Nora sat across from each other.

"Let me guess, she batted her big blue eyes at you and said ''Bastian please' and you caved." Miles smirked at the two and Nora hid a smile behind her glass.

"Like you can resist her when she goes, 'Uncle Miles.'" Bass teased back piling food onto his plate. The rest of dinner passed with Miles complaining about Bass leaving him all his work, Nora discussing her latest bounty, Bass and Charlie discussing their hunt, and lots and lots of teasing.

**One year after the Blackout**

Bass and Miles had gathered a small army in the months following the Blackout. They had a reputation among their fellow Marines and many had followed the two when they set out to right the wrongs chaos had caused. As they won battle after battle they gathered more soldiers, more war clan allies, and more families. It wasn't uncommon for the soldiers to return and be greeted by running children and happy spouses.

Bass sat watch around one of the fires in the camp when he heard tiny footsteps behind him.

"'Bastian." A soft voice said from the direction of his tent.

"Charlotte, what are you doing up?" Bass asked turning to the little girl, tears filling her bright blue eyes. Suddenly, Bass found his arms full of blonde curls and light sobs. He rubbed circles on her back and rocked her back and forth. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I, I, I had a b-bad d-dream." She said hiccoughs breaking up her words.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bass asked the six year old girl.

"You and U-uncle Miles were f-fighting and you d-died." She said burrowing into him.

"Oh, baby girl, you know your uncle and I are tougher than tough. I can't promise that we won't die someday but as long as we have each other we're not going down anytime soon, okay?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her a little tighter.

"I'm here to relieve you, sir." A young Marine who had served with Bass and Miles said softly nearly an hour later.

"Thank you." Bass said adjusting the sleeping girl in his lap and stood to carry Charlie back to their tent.

"Miles, Miles, wake up." Bass whispered kicking Miles' foot earning a groan from the sleeping man. "Miles, you need to spread the blanket out. Charlie had another nightmare." Miles grumbled and complained but he unzipped his sleeping bag and stretched it out on the ground and grabbed Bass' sleeping bag from the other side of the tent, laying it down on top of his own.

Miles climbed over to his side of the sleeping arrangement pulling Bass' side of the sleeping bag back so he could put Charlie down and climb in himself. The men shuffled a bit more before they were both comfortable. Bass was lying on his side, an arm curled around Charlie pulling her close, Miles was also on his side facing the two, his hand resting on top of Charlie's head.

"The things we do for this girl." Miles grumbled before going back to sleep. Bass just smirked, falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! I was not expecting so many people to like my story! Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews, favorites, and follows!**

"I think we should send Charlie to the Plains Nation." Bass said as he and Miles peered at the map spread across one of the tables in their office.

"Nuh uh, no way. She needs to stay close." Miles protested putting his foot down.

"We can't keep her cooped up forever, besides, how is this any different than the campaigns she's been on before."

"Before she was either handling rebels within the Republic or she was with one of us!" Miles was nearly yelling by the end of his sentence and Bass knew he was either going to win this argument or his brother was going to storm out.

"Charlie has a better relationship with the war clans than either of us. If one of us goes they're going to assume it's a massacre, if she goes it will be taken for what it is, a peace offering. We can't keep fighting Georgia and battle with the war clans." Bass pleaded with his brother.

"What about Duncan, can't she do anything to help us?" Miles sounded calmer and Bass knew he was close to winning this.

"Duncan is good but she's only got a third of the other clans on her side. If it comes down to it I don't know how the other two leaders will fall. We need to send Charlie in as an ambassador and get all three leaders together. If we can get help from the Plains we can beat Georgia and you know how much the leaders like Charlie. She's a good mix of compassionate and ruthless." Bass watched as his brother fought between wanting to keep Charlie safe and close and wanting to do what's best for the Republic.

"What the hell, she's just going to want to do it when she hears about it, we might as well make sure she does it on our terms." Bass grinned at his brother but felt his stomach sink with dread. He'd been hoping his brother wouldn't agree with him. He didn't want Charlie in the Plains any more than Miles did. "You owe me a lot, and I mean a lot, of whiskey."

"Deal, we'll tell her tonight and send her on her way later this week." Bass said clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"We really need to deal with the new recruits coming in." Charlie said later that night at dinner. "They can't read or write, their fighting is appalling, and they're stupider than stupid." Bass and Miles grinned at each other while Charlie aggressively slapped food down on her plate.

"How do you feel about leaving the recruits to us and going to the Plains Nation?" Bass nearly laughed at how fast Charlie's head whipped up to look at him.

"By myself?" Charlie asked hesitantly looking between him and Miles.

"Well you'll have to take some of your men with you…" Miles started before he was cut off by an arm full of grinning blonde curls.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, when do I leave? How many men am I taking with me? What's the objective?" Charlie said it all in one breath and Miles just stared at her slack jawed.

"Slow down, Charlotte, you won't be leaving until Friday, you can take as many men as you feel will be useful, with some input from your uncle and I, and your objective is to make a treaty with the three most powerful clan leaders of the Plains Nation. Any other questions?" Bass asked teasingly. The three hashed out the details of Charlie's mission over the rest of the meal, debating this strategy over that one, looking at who would be willing to talk other than Duncan, and the best way to handle those who didn't want to talk.

**3 Years After the Blackout**

Bass and Miles were so close to forming their republic. A drunken teasing comment one night had led to a long standing joke about the Monroe Republic which had turned into an actual name. There was one more militia holding Philly and if they could take them they'd have their republic.

The battle was long, bloody, and nobody escaped without some scrap, wound, grievous injury, or even death for some. Miles and Bass were leading their men back to the tent camp to gather their families and belongings intending to march through the conquered streets of Philly when the sounds of a group of children screaming broke through the happy atmosphere.

Their group of men rushed to the camp when sounds of lone gun shots pierced the air once, twice, three times before everything was silent. Miles and Bass found four children killed from stab wounds and Mrs. Neville, a smoking gun in her hand, standing over three dead men.

"Let me go! Let me go, you stupid idiot!" Came the cry from a very familiar voice just from a few tents over. Miles and Bass ran towards the sound of their girl as a clatter and the sound of a pained man spurred them on even faster.

Miles and Bass stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Eight year old little Charlie, covered in blood, was scooting across the ground away from a man with a knife sticking out of his thigh. Bass took one look and shot the man between the eyes while Miles rushed over to his crying niece, scooping her up into his arms.

"He killed my friend, my best friend." Charlie cried into her uncle's shoulder.

"Don't worry he won't kill anyone else, Bass took care of him, he can't hurt you anymore." Miles whispered into her hair. While Miles and Bass were willing to bloody their hands, they never wanted the little girl that meant so much to both of them to have to also.

Their celebration now marred by the death of four children and the near kidnap of Charlie, the army marched on Philly grieving families in tow.

Sleeping in one big bed for the night Bass looked at Miles over the top of a sleeping Charlie's tear tracked face. "We're going to have to teach her how to fight, she got lucky today."

"I know, and we will, I just wanted her to be a sweet little girl for a little while longer, especially if Ben was able to find us." Miles looked at Charlie and looked at his best friend. Bass didn't have any family left except for him and Charlie and if Charlie had died Miles knew that there was no way he would have been able to reign his brother in. Charlie was the only thing that had kept Bass semi-sane after losing his wife and baby, hell, the only thing still keeping him sane. Keeping both of them sane. Suddenly, Miles knew, if this little girl between them ever died it would make what Bass did in Scranton look like child's play compared to what he and Miles could and would do to alleviate the pain and darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes. It's about 2 am here and I've spent the entire evening sitting on the floor in our living room singing Disney songs with my roommates. **

Charlie had been travelling for a week when she held her hand up for the 50 soldiers behind her to halt, a small sound coming slightly from her right. She, along with the two lieutenants behind her and five members of her personal guard, slowly and silently dismounted and pulled their swords and guns out. Charlie followed the noise. There was a small bundle of blankets down in the shallow part of the river. There was a small weak cry and Charlie slowly walked over to the bundle, keeping an eye out for anyone hiding in the surrounding foliage.

She pulled back the edge of the blanket back and sighed when she saw the tiny baby inside. It was all skin and bones except for its distended belly. The blankets were wet from a mixture of water from the river and the baby's own urine.

"Grab blankets, milk, and some rags." Charlie called to two of the Lieutenants, slowly unwrapping the baby. "Hi, little man, my name's Charlie and I'm gonna get you all cleaned up." Charlie cooed to the baby, grabbing the supplies from the two returned Lieutenants.

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jason Neville asked, watching his Captain and friend coo to the baby as she dipped the rags in water and wiped it off. The baby barely had enough energy to let out a small, weak complaint. Jason and Charlie had been friends since they were kids and he'd recently been assigned to her personal guard, one of the few who had a family and loyalties outside the leaders of the Republic.

"If we don't show compassion to the smallest, most innocent members of the Republic how are we supposed to show it to those who have killed, tortured, or been a little too defiant?" Charlie asked, re-bundling the little baby in clean blankets. She handed the baby to Jason to hold while she mounted her horse. Charlie tied the last blanket the men had brought into a sling and motioned for Jason to hand her the baby. She readjusted the baby so it was supported by the sling and close to her body, motioning to the Lieutenant holding the milk. They were back on their way with a new member in their party.

In the three weeks following her finding the Kaiden, what she had named the baby boy, he had grown stronger with a healthy set of lungs. His stomach was no longer distended and he had actually gotten a little chubby since being taken in by Charlie and her soldiers. His bright blue eyes and dark hair made Charlie and her men melt. The men took turns holding him along the road, feeding him, and if he woke up during the night whoever was on watch took him until he fell asleep or handed him off to the next person on watch. They did leave dirty diapers for Charlie though.

"Captain! We're nearing the rendezvous point." A soldier said galloping up to her.

"Thank you, Ensign." Charlie answered watching as the open plain opened up before her. The divisions between camps was obvious. There was a large bonfire in the center of everything war clan encampments on three sides with an open area for the militia soldiers. A large tent for the leader was situated in the center of each clan encampment with tents for their warriors encircling it. There were large gaps between each encampment and warriors were eyeing each other warily. "Let's make camp and then we'll meet our neighbors." Charlie said taking in the war clan numbers and their chances in a fight.

When Charlie and her men were situated, her tent in the center of their encampment but with the tents in neat rows, Charlie, her personal guard, and Kaiden, situated comfortably in a sling, set out to the main fire to meet with the other leaders.

"Charlie? Is that really little Charlie Matheson?" Duncan Paige asked coming up to her with a grin.

"Well I'm not so little anymore." Charlie answered grinning at her.

"Who's this little one?" Duncan asked nodding towards the bundle in Charlie's arms. Clan women, and their husbands, were known to be especially protective of their children. It was considered very offensive and possibly life threatening to even approach a child without a parent's invitation. The younger the child, the more protective the parent.

"This is Kaiden. We found him abandoned along the way and just couldn't resist his bright blue eyes." Charlie joked pulling the sling away from his face so Duncan could see him.

"How do we know he wasn't stolen?" A young man around twenty sneered. Alec was younger than Charlie by several years but had inherited his father's clans and allies at his death. While intel suggested Alec would be the most difficult to get to sign the treaty, his main advisor was a friend to the Republic and was willing to whisper in his ear.

"Like little Charlie Matheson, who couldn't stand the sight of puppies being weaned, could steal a baby from its mother." An older man dressed in rags, an eye patch covering one eye, and greasy, long, grey hair covering half his scarred face grinned at Charlie.

"Hale, it's good to see you again." Charlie said smiling at him. Charlie wanted to show off her little miracle to Duncan and Hale but didn't trust Alec enough to allow him to hold Kaiden. It would be disrespectful and taken as an insult if Charlie were to allow Duncan and Hale access to her child without including Alec as well.

"Captain, there's a letter here from Generals Monroe and Matheson." One of her men said handing her a rolled up note in a canister. Charlie unrolled the note, read it, and just snorted in amusement.

**Two Weeks Ago**

"I don't understand why you won't give in, Rachel. I'm not asking for much. It would be very, very easy for me to make your life difficult. Limit meals, torture you, stop informing you about your daughter, it's your choice really. Give me the information I want or never learn anything about your daughter again." Miles stood behind Rachel brushing her hair behind her, pressing feather light kisses along her neck.

"Go to hell, Miles." Rachel spat. Miles stepped away from her and reached for his sword when pounding footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"General Matheson, General Monroe has a letter from Captain Matheson and says for you to come quickly." The runner said panting.

"Charlie, it's about Charlie? Is she okay? Where is she?" Rachel practically begged as Miles stormed to the door ignoring her. Miles flew down the stairs and into Bass' office shoving unsuspecting officers out of his way.

"What did Charlie say? Is she okay?" Miles demanded and looked furious when he saw that Bass was about to start laughing.

"She's better than okay, brother, she has a baby." Bass said barely holding in his laughter as Miles' face turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Where is this idiot that knocked her up? Was it Nipples? I swear, I'll torture, kill, revive, and start all over again with that kid if he knocked her up." Miles said his hand gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Relax, Miles, she found a kid dying and decided, in true Charlie style, to rescue it and take it along for the ride." Bass said enjoying watching Miles' different reactions.

"I told her to keep the stupid to a minimum when she left, but does she listen, no she doesn't." Miles started grumbling something else unintelligible and Bass just let him go, enjoying watching his brother slowly lose it.

"I haven't written her back yet." Bass said nodding towards the blank paper and pencil on his desk.

"Good, I'll start." Bass watched over Miles' should as he started writing. After less than a minute Bass snatched the paper and pencil out of Miles' hands, wrote his own note below Miles', and sent it along with a runner. It took longer for Miles to snap out of his shock than it took Bass to accomplish those three tasks.

_Kid, I thought I told you to keep the stupid to a minimu…_

_**Charlotte, ignore your uncle. We're happy for you and can't wait to meet the newest addition. We look forward to hearing how the talks go,**_

_**Bass and Miles**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I screwed up in the last chapter, guys. Alec is actually 17 while Charlie is 20 (It was 2 am I apologize). Again I apologize for any errors. It's about 1 am and my roommates keep distracting me by randomly dancing in our living room. I'm not entirely happy with the last part but I don't know how to make it better. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it!**

After two weeks of fruitless negotiations and being constantly woken in the middle of the night by Kaiden, Charlie was exhausted. She was once again woken up in the middle of the night to Kaiden crying. She groggily moved her legs over the side of the cot with a sigh.

"I love you, baby boy, but I need sleep." Charlie said picking up the little boy and cradling him close. She moved the tent flap aside and moving to the main fire.

"Hey, I heard him crying." Jason said handing Charlie a warmed up bottle as she collapsed next to him on the log.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Charlie said, sighing in relief when Kaiden quieted down with the bottle.

"Your little man has a healthy set of lungs on him." Duncan said smiling at them as she joined them at the bonfire.

"Sorry if he woke you up." Charlie sighed play glaring at her son. Jason and Duncan both grinned at them.

"Nah, I was already up I just saw you three over here and decided to come say hi." Duncan sat on the other side of Charlie and made faces at the baby in her arms. "How old is he?"

"A little over a month. Our medic said that he was only a couple days old when we found him so we're going with the day we found him, March 10th, for his birthday." Charlie said smiling down at Kaiden. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course, thank you." Charlie took the now empty bottle from Kaiden and gently transferred him over to Duncan. "What do you think our chances are with Alec?" Charlie asked adjusting Kaiden's blankets.

"Honestly, not great. If his dad was still alive we'd have a better chance but Alec's young and impulsive and he wants to make a name for himself. Rumor is his men are considering a rebellion, they just don't have anyone to follow yet. If someone, say a certain young woman, was able to prove her worth as a leader they might stand a chance at winning over his men." Duncan looked between the baby in her arms and his mom.

"Duncan, I wouldn't even know where to begin. The only reason I won you and Hale over is because of some stupid accident." Charlie looked down at the ground and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You've already got a start here. Alec's men have already been scoping you out. They're looking for someone who's able to lead them into battle but who is also willing to take the needs of their families into consideration. Monroe and Matheson are legends out here and Alec's clan is tired of being bossed around by a kid who's not ready to lead yet." Duncan rocked Kaiden slightly when he got fussy but otherwise kept her focus on Charlie.

"I'm not Bass or Miles and I'm not much older than Alec is."

"You've got the experience that Alec is lacking. Alec's men admire those two crazy generals of yours but they've also heard that you're compassionate and your men admire you, it says a lot about you as a leader."

"What do you get out of this, Duncan?" Charlie asked scrutinizing the woman next to her. "Having a third of the war clans loyal directly to the Monroe Republic can't be very safe for you."

"In exchange for helping you win over Alec's men, you stay out of Plains Nation affairs. We'll send troops if you're attacked by another Republic and you do the same for us but other than that we're separate and independent." Duncan said looking back at Charlie.

"You and Hale are planning a coup." Charlie said grinning at Duncan.

"I can neither confirm nor deny, but the fact that you didn't choose any representatives from the Plains Nations government for this little gathering says a lot about their state of affairs." Duncan replied grinning back at Charlie.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Charlie asked, Jason glancing between the two women. Who knew plans for continental domination would begin around a campfire at 3 am?

"In one week you are going to offer Alec a traditional clan challenge. It's a one-on-one battle to the death."

"Oh, no. I promised the Generals I'd get you back safe, which means alive. If I bring your body back they're going to kill me!" Jason said staring at Duncan like she was crazy.

"Hold up lover boy. Charlie has twice the training and twice the heart the Alec does. He's clumsy and arrogant and doesn't stand a chance. Anyway, back to what I was saying, knives and swords are the only weapons allowed and there's NO outside interference." Duncan glared at Jason and he glared right back. "We'll start whispering in the ears of those who will listen in Alec's camp, that way, when you beat Alec, nearly all of his men will follow you."

"What do I do with those that won't follow me?" Charlie asked ignoring Jason and his spluttering.

"You'll have to kill them. If you don't you'll appear weak and you'll lose all of them. I know you don't like killing when you don't have to, Charlie, but this is an instance where you have to." Duncan implored Charlie with her eyes. Hale and Duncan needed the Monroe Republic to protect their borders from outsiders while they fought their own people for control and Charlie would need the backing of the war clans, along with their access to the other Republics, in order to win the continent.

"Alright let's do it." Charlie said and Jason just groaned next to her, already planning on going into hiding if Charlie didn't make it.

**5 Years After The Blackout**

Miles had taken Charlie along with him while he inspected the borders along the Plains Nation. While Charlie and Bass usually got along and ganged up on him, lately ten year old Charlie had been looking for ways to start a fight with anyone, but especially with Bass. Bass, to his credit, had held onto temper for a while before there was a massive blow up between him and Charlie involving screaming, yelling, and flying objects on both sides. Miles had deemed it safer for all involved for Charlie to come with him on the trip to the Plains Nation. Hopefully, by the time they got back the two most important people in his life would be able to communicate civilly with each other again.

"Who are you?" Miles heard Charlie ask and when he saw who she was talking to he just groaned. Of course his spit fire niece would decide to speak disrespectfully to the most respected clan leader in the Plains Nation.

"I'm Hale, who are you?" The long, grey, greasy haired man asked. His eye patch and scars usually put people off but this little girl didn't look intimidated in the least. There's something to be said about being raised by the Butcher of Baltimore and the Scourge of Scranton.

"I'm Charlie, why are you here?" Charlie asked crossing her arms and scrutinizing the man before her.

"I'm here to speak to General Matheson about a treaty. Why are you here?" Hale asked returning the scrutiny.

"Uncle Miles is scared the 'Bastian and I are going to kill each other so he dragged me out here." Charlie said matter of factly glaring at the ground by the end. Hale let out a booming laugh. The fact that the Butcher of Baltimore was worried this ten year old, small for her age, girl would be a match his best friend, the Terror of Toledo, strikes him as hilarious.

Over the next month of negotiations, Hale and Charlie form a special bond that Miles can't quite understand. Hale often takes Charlie on little excursions, always with a militia and clan escort. Many excursions are used to teach Charlie how to hunt, track, and understand the sounds of the forest around her. On one excursion though, Hale and Charlie walk by a litter of puppies that are being weaned.

"Why are they crying? Where's their mom?" Charlie asked looking up at Hale, tears in her eyes.

"We separated the mama dog from her pups for a bit so that they could get used to being apart. We'll bring her back in a bit but for now they need to learn how to survive without her." Hale said looking down at the girl beside him.

"That's not right, they need their mom!" Charlie pleaded looking between Hale and the complaining puppies.

"They have the food and protection they need right now, even away from her. They've gotta grow up to be big and strong and in order to do that they need to be separated for just a little bit." Hale tried to explain to her.

"What if it's longer than a little bit? What if it's forever?" Hale watched as a tear rolled down this little girl's cheek.

"I'm sure it won't be forever, but just in case, we have people here who are willing to raise those pups right." The tough war clan leader bent down on creaky knees and wiped away the tears on Charlie's face. "It wouldn't be the same as having their mama but it's a family all the same and that family, they'll love those pups as if they were their own."

When Charlie and Miles arrive back in Philly, Bass is there to greet them. He's surprised by the massive hug he receives from Charlie given the way they parted. "I'm sorry I've been difficult. I didn't know how to handle loving you and Uncle Miles as much as my real family. I felt like I had been a bad daughter and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

Bass just squeezes her tighter and tries to speak past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry too, Charlotte. I didn't know how to handle loving you and Miles as much as my real family either." Bass whispers to her.

The next day, in the tower of Independence Hall, Miles slaps a newspaper down in front of his prisoner. "She doesn't need you anymore, Rachel. You stole her from me! Birthdays, Christmases, learning to ride a bike, losing her first tooth, you took that from me, now I'm taking her from you. She doesn't even remember what you look like anymore." With that final word Miles walks out of her cell and slams the door behind him. Rachel hears the lock bolt lock into place and she stares at the front page of the newspaper. **President Monroe Welcomes Home Family** the headline reads and right below that is a picture of a grinning Charlie being held up between Bass and Miles in full dress uniform smiling and waving at the crowd below them and next to that is a picture of Bass and Charlie's hug from the day before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! Thank you so much for the awesome favorites, follows, and reviews! Sorry about the longer wait than usual, I've been a little swamped by homework and other commitments.**

The next two weeks passed quickly for Charlie and her crew. Hale and Duncan added some different warclan fighting styles to Charlie's already impressive wealth of knowledge. Charlie's challenge to Alec was very anticlimactic. They were standing around the main fire when she said the formal challenge and he made the formal response and the day for the challenge was set.

Charlie stepped up to the ring drawn in the dirt and faced Alec standing on the other side.

"You both know the rules," Duncan said. "It's a fight to the death. Only hand to hand combat, swords, and knives are allowed. There is no outside interference. Ready, begin." Duncan stepped out of the ring and the militia and clan members around them started to yell and cheer.

Charlie and Alec circled each other slowly with a knife in one hand and a sword in the other for each of them. Alec made the first lunge and Charlie easily blocked it, lunging back with her own sword. The two traded blows back and forth before Charlie pinned Alec's sword and kicked him in the chest, making him fall down. Their sword fight turned into a hand to hand with occasional swipes with a knife. After a few well placed knees to Alec's groin, Charlie didn't even pause as she plunged her knife into Alec's chest.

There was a moment of silence before cheers erupted from most of the crowd. Charlie stepped back covered in blood, her face a mask. She knew every clan man and woman was watching her and would decide whether to follow her or not based on her reaction over the next few moments. She remembered what Duncan said and let out a loud war cry holding her knife in the air. The clan men and women let out an even louder cry and even more joined in. The militia was scattered throughout the crowd looking for anyone that looked put out or a threat.

Over the next week clan members came to pledge their loyalty to Charlie. Anyone who had been looking for vengeance was quickly taken care of and clan members who had been pledged to Alec's family were pouring into the encampment from all over the Plains Nation to pledge their loyalty to their new leader. Charlie had gained the support of over a thousand clan members and their families in that one week with even more reported to be on their way.

Unfortunately, Charlie and her unit couldn't stay longer than that week. Some clan members wanted to go to Philadelphia while others wanted to stay in the Plains. The clans were quickly divided and those who were heading to Philadelphia were given packing orders while those staying in the Plains were given orders on where and when to go. Charlie wanted her people in major cities and along all the boarders in case of attack and in place to launch an attack quickly if needed.

"Ready, Captain?" Jason asked holding Kaiden in his arms.

"Just a moment," Charlie said turning back to the man next to her, "if anyone else comes either send them onto Philly after us or send them to one of these locations." Charlie handed him a list and turned to Jason ready to leave.

"Hold on one more moment, little missy," Hale said walking up to them with Duncan in tow. "We've got something for you." Hale held out a leather carrier to her. It had a firm wooden back with what looked like a leather pouch on the front crisscrossed with loose leather lacings across the front of the pouch. There was a wooden hoop that jutted out of the front of the woode back with leather over the top. The wooden back and hoop were elaborately carved and painted and the leather pouch was covered in a beautiful beaded design.

"What is this?" Charlie asked taking the carrier from him.

"It's a cradleboard. Here I'll show you how to use it." Duncan said reaching for Kaiden. She slid the now two month old into the leather pouch part of the cradleboard and motioned Charlie closer. "Once you put him in you'll want to make sure that you tie it tightly. This bar will protect him if it tips or rolls. We put a piece of leather over the top of the hoop to protect him from rain, sun, or any other weather that comes your way. We already hung a dream catcher and a bag of herbs to keep mosquitoes away from it and you can add anything else you want. They keep him busy.'" Duncan pointed to a semicircle that came out from the front of cradleboard and each decoration as she talked about it.

"Thank you so much," Charlie said blinking back tears.

"It's really nothing much," Hale said rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. Charlie only responded by giving him and Duncan a group hug. She released them and stepped back looking at her son in his new cradleboard.

"There's a few more things," Duncan said picking up the cradleboard with the back facing Charlie, motioning for her to turn around. "There's leather straps on the back. The cradleboard is light enough and the straps are covered in fur so it should be a pretty easy carry for you. He should be able to ride in it until he's about a year old. There's also a leather strap at the top so you can hang it from your saddle."

"Captain, we really need to leave." Jason said stepping forward. He hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment but they needed to get on the road. Charlie pulled Duncan in for another hug before she hung the cradleboard from her saddle.

"Alright let's go." Charlie mounted her horse and led her militia soldiers along with the nearly hundred and fifty clan members that were going to Philly.

**7 Years After the Blackout**

Charlie was once again headed to the Plains Nation, only this time with Bass instead of Miles. Bass had been working negotiations with an up and coming clan leader named Duncan. So far Bass, Duncan, Charlie, and both sets of militia and clansmen and women had been at a stalemate for two weeks. Charlie had been able to work her charm on the young woman but it seemed like Bass seemed to undo any progress she made with a flirty comment or a wink. Duncan thought a sociopath hid behind his charming mask and he was only using the young blonde girl as leverage or charm on his various diplomatic missions.

As Bass was once again flirting with a pissed off Duncan one night a scream ripped through the air. Charlie. Duncan watched as a terrified, frantic look came over Bass' face as he took off for Charlie's tent, Duncan close on his heels. Bass tore through the tent flap, his sword drawn, and a wild look in his eyes.

When Duncan finally entered the tent Bass was hovering next to a sobbing Charlie curled up in the fetal position, blood all over her sheets.

"Come on, Charlotte, you have to tell me what hurts so I can make it better." Bass said, reaching out to touch her before thinking better of it and pulling his hand back.

"I d-don't kn-know. There's b-blood everywhere and i-it's coming from d-down there." Charlie said pulling her knees tighter to her chest, glancing down for Bass to infer exactly where the blood was coming from. Duncan nearly burst out laughing as Bass' eyes widened and he scrambled backwards looking to her for help.

"Why don't you get out of here, Monroe? I think this is the time for a woman to woman talk." Duncan hid her grin and motioned for Bass to leave nearly failing at not laughing when Bass looked torn between not wanting to leave Charlie when she was in pain and definitely not wanting to be there for this conversation. He finally decided to leave, looking back once more at Charlie as he left

An hour later Duncan left a cleaned up Charlie sleeping in her bed. They had had a very frank and open conversation covering all areas of Charlie's new womanhood from what was happening, to why it was happening, a detailed sex ed lecture/question and answer, and most importantly, a reassurance that this was completely normal.

"Is she okay? Is she asleep? What happened?" Duncan couldn't hold back her laugh as the great President Monroe looked stressed and disheveled at the simple fact of a young girl's period. His hair was sticking up like he'd run his fingers through it multiple times, his footprints could clearly be seen where he had been pacing, and he had a terrified look in his eye.

"Yes she's okay, yes she's asleep, and you don't need to worry about giving her the birds and the bees talk." At Bass' obvious relief Duncan once again laughed, earning her a glare from the man.

"Why couldn't she have been with Miles when this happened?" Bass grumbled kicking the dirt at his feet.

"I think it's sweet how much you worry about her." Duncan walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her face up at him. "And I think our negotiations are going to go much better."

"Yeah?" Bass asked wrapping his arms around Duncan's waist and leaned down to look her in the eye.

"Yeah." Duncan closed the rest of the distance between them and pressed her lips against Bass'.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and her group of militia and clan members had been traveling for about two weeks when they decided to stop next to a lake for a few days. They had had a few people get injured in a skirmish a few days back and wanted a safe place to lie low and let the injured heal. Militia members had been ordered to wear civilian clothing and clan members had been ordered to keep their heads down.

The lake offered a source of fresh water and the waterfall at the top and the river flowing out of it was a reassurance of its cleanliness, the opportunity for fish and game, and enough water for their two hundred members to spread out along it without too much infighting. Charlie's favorite part of the camp was all the children running around. Of the hundred and fifty clan members that had come with them about forty were children. Most of the people who wanted to travel to Philly were parents with young children who wanted to pass on their heritage without the bloody battles.

"How do you feel about a hunt?" Jason asked walking up to where Charlie was holding a sleepy looking Kaiden, just watching the kids chase each other through the water.

"I would love that." Charlie said smiling up at him. "Let me put Kaiden in his cradleboard and then we can go."

The two, along with two clansmen, were walking silently through the woods when they came across a rolled RV. A loud clang came from inside and a blond haired young man came out coughing and unable to catch his breath.

"Guys, keep an eye out in case it's a trap." Charlie said before running quickly up to the boy.

"Asthma. I have…asthma." The boy wheezed out. Charlie and Jason just shared frightened looks. Asthma was dangerous especially when you didn't have an inhaler. "Village…that way." The boy gasped pointing in the opposite direction of where Charlie and Jason and the men had come from.

Charlie and Jason helped the boy along as they practically ran towards his village. The boy gasped directions while the clansmen scanned the woods with arrows notched and at the ready. They burst into a clearing and were met with frightened stares from the village people. A blonde haired woman with an accent quickly took over, directing Charlie and Jason to lead the boy, Danny, over to a house. The two clansmen followed close behind, not wanting to lose sight of their new leader in unfamiliar territory. A dark haired man also quickly jumped into action directing people to increase lookouts and bring people in closer to the village.

"He's having an asthma attack." The woman said to the dark haired man when he walked through the door. She brought an awful looking concoction over to the boy and after some grumbling from him finally got him to take the glass. "He's going to be fine after he drinks this."

"What were you thinking, Danny? That road is dangerous!" Charlie and Jason shared a look that clearly stated how they felt about being in the middle of the family dispute and Kaiden seemed to agree as he started to whimper. This seemed to draw the attention of everybody in the room. Charlie blushed as she removed the cradleboard from her back and knelt down to release the whimpering baby. She cuddled him close, rocking slightly, and whispered softly to him. In just a few moments he was content again and looking around the room.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ben, this is my son Danny, and my girlfriend Maggie." The dark haired man, Ben, pointed to himself, then the blonde haired young man, and finally the blonde woman.

"I'm Charlie, this is Kaiden, Jason, Mark, and Jacob." Charlie nodded her head towards each man as she said their name. Ben didn't even take notice of the men, just stared at Charlie with a strange look on his face. Jason didn't like the way the man was staring at Charlie and and apparently neither did the clansmen. All three stepped up behind her, straightening up to their full height, and giving off don't-mess-with-me vibes.

"I'm sorry we don't have any way to pay you other than inviting you to dinner." Maggie said hoping to diffuse the tense moment. She knew danger and these people had it written all over them. The sooner they could feed them and send them on their way the better, hopefully Ben wouldn't screw it up.

"We would appreciate that, thank you. Mark, Jacob, why don't you go let the other know what's going on. Grab a quick dinner at camp and then ask Maria for some things to bring back for Kaiden, please." Ben once again just stared as this strange young woman gave orders to these older men and they complied immediately.

"Dinner should be ready any minute." Maggie said dragging Ben with her into the kitchen.

"Thank you for saving me." Danny said blushing slightly as he looked at the dark blonde woman who saved his life.

"We were happy to do it." Charlie smiled at him and moved closer while Jason moved back slightly to where whispers could be heard coming from the kitchen.

_"What if it's not her?"_ He heard Maggie's voice first and blocked out Charlie and Danny's conversation about why he was in the RV in the first place.

_"What if it is? I have spent the past 15 years wondering what happened to her! I can't just pass up this opportunity!" _Jason heard Ben next and started to connect the dots. Ben thought Charlie was somebody he'd been looking for for 15 years. This could either end up pathetic or dangerous depending on the type of man Ben was.

_"Even if she is, you heard her, she's not here alone. These people reek of danger, Ben! There's no telling what type of people they are or how many there are!"_ Maggie started to sound desperate and Jason could feel his adrenaline rushing. There was no way Charlie was being coerced into staying, not on his watch.

"Ben, you need to get out here! The militia's here!" A portly man with brown hair and a beard wheezed as he burst through the door.

Ben, Maggie, Danny, and the portly man were quickly out the door while Charlie put Kaiden back in his cradleboard and tied it quickly but tightly, sliding it onto her back. Charlie, Jason, and Kaiden were out the door just a few seconds behind the others.

They arrived just in time for Jason to grab Danny before he could raise the crossbow in his hands.

"What's going on, Captain Neville?" Charlie asked stepping forward.

"Captain Matheson, Generals Monroe and Matheson asked me to track down Mr. Matheson here and bring him back to the capitol. Interesting little family reunion we're going to have." Neville reptilian smile said it all as he looked between Charlie, Ben, and where Jason was restraining Danny.

"Were you planning on leaving his family behind?" Charlie asked glaring at the man.

"My orders were to bring Ben Matheson to the capitol." Neville said his smile becoming strained.

"Well then, Captain, I must insist you join my convoy for the return trip. Any of Mr. Matheson's family who chooses to join me as a guest may do so." Charlie turned from the now scowling Captain to Danny and Maggie.

"You guys are staying here." Ben barely got his sentence out before he was interrupted.

"I'm going." Maggie said.

"Me too." Danny ground out glaring at Charlie and Neville.

"I am too." The portly man said trying to project a false confidence.

"Pack your bags, congratulations, you're going to Philly." Charlie said and Jason released Danny.

**Two Weeks Before the Blackout**

"All right, honey, I want you to stay with this very nice flight attendant. She's going to help you get on the plane and find Uncle Miles when you get to South Carolina, okay?" Charlie just nodded at her mom and she was pulled into a quick hug. Danny was having surgery tomorrow and she was going to stay with her Uncle Miles and his best friend, 'Bastian, so that her mom and dad could focus on getting Danny better.

"I love you, pumpkin." Her dad said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too, daddy." For some reason Charlie felt the need to hug her dad extra tight.

Charlie was led to onto the plane and after a short flight she was running into the arms of her favorite uncle. Charlie knew that her parents loved her but ever since Danny was born all their attention was focused on getting him better and making sure that he was breathing. Her Uncle Miles was her favorite relative by far. She was still his princess, even after Danny was born. He always made sure to spend extra time with her and, unlike her mom, knew her favorite color was dark green, not pink.

"Hey, kid, how are you?" Miles asked twirling her around smiling broadly at her.

"Good, I missed you." Charlie rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss and giggled at the face he made. He pretended to hate it but she knew deep down that he loved it since it was their special thing. They had pinky promised after Danny was born that they would never give anyone but each other an Eskimo kiss, not even 'Bastian.

"I missed you too, kid." Miles smiled at her once more before setting her down and grabbing her luggage.

"Hello, Charlotte, how are you?" Bass asked grinning at his best friend's niece.

"Hey, 'Bastian! I learned how to blow a bubble in my gum." Bass grinned down at the proud smile on her face.

"That's a pretty awesome skill to have. Your Uncle Miles couldn't do that until he was eight." Bass held out his hand to her and Miles let out a groan. They always teamed up on him, it wasn't fair. "And don't worry, I made sure we stocked up on some things so you wouldn't be eating grilled cheese and peanut butter and jelly the entire time you were here."

"There is nothing wrong with grilled cheese and peanut butter and jelly." Miles huffed as the three walked to his car. Charlie and Bass just looked at him incredulously.

"You have to have vegetables too, Uncle Miles." Charlie said seriously.

"Yeah, Uncle Miles, you have to have vegetables too." Miles just flipped his best friend off behind his niece's back. It was going to be an interesting visit, that's for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I read on another fic where Miles' first name was Avery and I thought it was really cool. I can't remember what fic it was or the author but it was their idea.**

**I'm going out of town for the weekend so there probably won't be another update until early next week.**

Two days passed in their camp next to the river before they were once again on the road to Philly. It took another two weeks on the road to finally reach their destination and Charlie had actively been avoiding her family and their friends. She kept them under guard towards the middle of the caravan while she lead the caravan with Jason and Captain Neville.

The streets were lined with people as they enter Philadelphia and Charlie grinned at being home. Jason smiled at her enthusiasm. After the past two weeks of tenseness and stress it was nice to see Charlie smile again.

Charlie gave orders to one of her men to get the clan members settled in and for her men to be reunited with their families. She lifted the now three month old Kaiden from his cradleboard. Her family and their friends were escorted behind her by her personal guard as she walked towards Independence Hall.

"Welcome home, Captain Matheson." Jeremy Baker said in the entrance hall.

"Thank you, Captain Baker, it's good to be home." Charlie said smiling at him.

"Generals Monroe and Matheson are waiting for you in their office. I'll take your guests to their rooms while you catch up with your family. Cute kid, your uncle is about ready to murder Lieutenant Neville though, thinks he knocked you up." Jeremy wiggled his eyes at her as he passed her and Charlie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks, Jeremy, you're a real help." Charlie said sarcastically walking to Miles and Bass' shared office.

"Hey, kid, it's good to have you home." Miles walked up to Charlie and pulled her into a quick hug, being mindful of the baby in her arms. "I thought I told you to keep the stupid to a minimum. Although, this stupid is a lot cuter than anything else you've done."

"Charlotte, it's good to have you back, your uncle has been driving me nuts." Bass said taking his turn to give her a hug. "Who's this little guy?" Bass reached out and put his hand on Kaiden's head.

"I'd like you both to meet Kaiden Avery Sebastian Matheson." Charlie said proudly, looking as both men before her melted.

"Avery?" "Sebastian?" Miles and Bass asked at the same time.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I don't know if I'll have any other kids and I wanted to make sure I got all the important people in one go." Charlie looked down at the ground nervously.

"Well, we better get little Avery used to everything around here." Miles said proudly.

"You mean little Sebastian." Bass said just as proudly.

"How about just Kaiden." Charlie said rolling her eyes at the boys.

"Kaiden's fine." "Yeah Kaiden's great." Miles and Bass said quickly.

It was late that night when Charlie woke up to find Kaiden's crib empty. She panicked. She rushed first to Miles' room and shook him awake.

"Miles, Kaiden's missing I can't find him!" Miles just rolled over and groaned.

"Bass took him for a walk." Miles said pulling his pillow over his head. Charlie took a deep breath and felt her shoulders sag with relief. She exited their private quarters and wandered the halls until she found them. Bass was standing shirtless, pajama pants riding low on his hips. While this sight would normally make her mouth water, what really got her tonight was seeing him holding Kaiden and speaking softly to him. She leant against the wall and just enjoyed the view.

"Hey." Bass said looking up at her and smiling.

"Hey. What are you guys doing up?" Charlie smiled back and padded over to him. Bass' eyes darkened as he took in the view of her in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of panties.

"I was doing some paperwork and heard him start to wake up and I figured you needed the sleep." Bass cleared his throat and looked away. He mentally berated himself and repeated 'she's Miles' niece' over and over in his head.

"Thank you." Charlie said softly looking up at him.

"You're welcome." He whispered against her lips. 'She's Miles' niece. She's Miles' niece.' He took a deep breath and a step back. "We should get him back to bed."

"Yeah, we should." Charlie hid her disappointment and followed him back to their quarters.

Danny leaned against the wall and took a deep breath as soon as they were out of sight. That was close.

**14 Years After the Blackout**

Bass and Miles had thrown a birthday party for Charlie and every high ranking official in the Monroe Militia, along with a few from the other republics, were here except for the guest of honor herself. The entire ball room quieted and Bass and Miles turned from their conversation to the top of the stairs where Charlie had just entered. Bass froze, his drink half way to his lips. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a preblackout, grey, ball gown and matching heels. Her hair was piled onto her head except for a few curls that framed her face. Bass could only stare as she glided down the stairs and over to them.

"Wow, guys, I didn't realize I looked that bad." Charlie said once she reached them blushing.

"You clean up nice, kid." Miles said lifting his glass of whiskey in a salute. He rolled his eyes and shoved Bass just enough to break him out of his stupor.

"Charlotte, you look amazing." Bass said looking at her wide eyed and Charlie blushed. "Would you give me the honor of the first dance?" Charlie blushed even more and placed her hand in his outstretched hand.

The two danced all night long. Miles was hoping to be able to spend time with Nora but instead he was forced to do the diplomatic 'crap,' as he called it. Normally Bass and Charlie would be charming and wooing potential allies but instead it seemed Charlie was charming Bass and Bass was wooing Charlie.

Towards the end of the night Miles disappeared. No one saw him return to the balcony overlooking the ballroom a few moments later with a blonde woman.

"She looks happy, don't you think?" Miles whispered in her ear, pulling her so that her back was against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel stood tense in his arms.

"The monster is probably forcing her." Rachel spat and Miles' arms tightened around her painfully.

"Would she be smiling like that if she was forced? Besides, have you ever seen Bass look at a woman like that?" Miles moved her hair so he could press kisses down her neck.

"She's nineteen, Miles." Rachel closed her eyes and tilted her neck to the side allowing him more access.

"She's an adult, Rach, and she's incredibly stubborn. She'll do what she wants, especially if someone tells her not to." Miles smirked against her skin when Rachel let out a moan.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Miles felt an irresistible rage rise up in him and he bit down painfully on Rachel's shoulder in retaliation for her snarkiness and betrayal. "Did you turn her into a monster like you? Does she get that look in her eye when she kills or tortures like you do? She's half…" Miles spun Rachel around and backed her against the wall roughly, holding her hands tightly in one hand above her head.

"You can say all the horrible things you want about me, I deserve it, but Rachel, if you say one more horrible thing about our daughter you will wish you were in hell." Miles spoke softly to her and stroked her face with his free hand, giving her a gentle, chaste kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! This past week has just been amazing! I got back from an awesome weekend away that I desperately needed, had a great performance, and made it to the final interview phase for my dream job! Updates might be slow for a little while since I'm entering midterms, performance season, and preparing for my final interview and if I get the job, I'm going to have orientation and training soon.**

"I think we should have dinner with our guests." Bass said at breakfast one morning nearly a week after Charlie had returned.

"Why?" Charlie focused enough to ask that before returning her attention to trying to stop Kaiden, who was situated between her and Bass, from plopping his hand in her food.

"I think you need to get to know your family and I would like to discuss some opportunities for them." Kaiden turned from trying to steal his mom's food to trying to steal Bass'.

"What kind of opportunities are you thinking, Bass?" Miles asked laughing silently as Bass now battled the baby splattered in food.

"Well, the British woman was a doctor and we can definitely use any good ones we can find, I think it's time for a reunion between Benjamin and Rachel, and the big guy that came with them supposedly worked for Google so I'd like his insight into some of the projects we're working on." Bass succeeded in eating the rest of his food but failed at keeping Kaiden out of it. The three month old was covered in food and so was Bass. Kaiden had a habit of smashing his hand into anything, especially food, to make it splatter and laughing about it. It was hilarious for Kaiden and everyone except the person it splattered on.

"What about Danny?" Charlie asked trying not to appear too interested.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to train him alongside the new recruits." Miles said looking at Charlie. "He won't be an official recruit but it gives him something to do and you the chance to get to know him."

"I think I'd like that. Are we going to include my mom in this dinner?" Charlie asked looking nervous.

"It would definitely make the whole thing more interesting." Bass said glaring at the laughing, food covered baby.

"There might be a slight problem with that." Miles said with a wince.

"Just because my mother and I don't get along doesn't mean that you can just kill her, Avery Miles Matheson." Charlie said dangerously to her uncle.

"I haven't killed her. I may have led her to believe that the two of you are in a relationship, though." Miles again winced when he got two angry glares aimed towards him.

"How exactly did this come up?" Bass was the dangerous sounding one now and Miles wasn't sure if he was more afraid of him or of Charlie.

"I brought her to the ball room at Charlie's birthday party last year and when she saw the two of you dancing she made some assumptions that I never bothered to correct." Bass' hand clenched on top of the table and Miles was never so thankful that Charlie made them leave their weapons away from the table now that Kaiden was eating with them. Away from the table meant away from Bass and away from Bass seriously injuring Miles at this moment.

"How are we supposed to explain Kaiden?" Charlie growled when she saw Miles wince again at her question. "You told her that Kaiden was Bass and I's, didn't you?" Miles nodded and gulped when he realized that Charlie had a butter knife gripped in one hand.

Bass pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's a solid interrogation method. We'll just have to pretend at dinner." Charlie growled again but at Bass this time.

"What about the rest of the time? There's going to be employees there, guards, not to mention we're going to be seeing the rest of my family more often. Are we just going to keep pretending forever?" Charlie looked pissed but Miles also saw something else in her eyes. She didn't want to have to pretend.

"I don't know, Charlotte! Why don't you ask your uncle he came up with this genius plan!"

"Why does it need to be pretend?" Miles held his ground under the glares of the two most important people to him. "I saw the way you two looked at each other at the ball and your moon eyes have only gotten worse the longer it's gone on. Everyone can see it but you two!"

Charlie watched as her uncle stormed out of their living quarters, grabbing his sword on the way out. "Bass." She stepped up to the man who had held her heart since she was sixteen years old. His eyes were closed and his shoulders slumped. She kneeled between his chair and Kaiden's high chair, placing her hand on his cheek. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and leaned her forehead against his.

His hand came to tangle in her hair and his breath came ragged against her lips. "I can't, Charlotte. Everyone I love dies and I can't take that chance with you. I can't lose you too." He sounded so broken and alone and he refused to look at her.

"I'm pretty difficult to kill, I take after my uncle that way. You've loved him since you were kids and he's still here. Open your eyes, 'Bastian, let me love you." He slowly opened his eyes and Charlie couldn't stop herself from kissing him again when she saw the mixture of fear and hope in his eyes.

Bass had pulled Charlie in to straddle his lap when Kaiden knocked over Bass' glass of water abruptly cooling the pair making out like teenagers. They turned to look at the happy baby who only gave them a gummy smile and slammed his hands into the pile of water, splashing all three of them.

"That is not how any heir of the Monroe Republic should act." Bass pretended to glare at him but Kaiden was unimpressed and only shrieked and splashed them again.

**11 Years After the Blackout**

16 year old Charlie looked out over the ball room. Bass and Miles always did something special for her birthday but this was the first time it had been a ball. Usually the three of them would take a few days and escape the capitol, leaving Jeremy in charge, and go on an extended hunting trip. This year, Bass had been convinced by some of his men, their wives whispering in their ears, to host a coming out ball. It was common knowledge that Bass and Miles were planning on passing the torch to Charlie when the time came and the women were A) trying to find Charlie a husband and produce an heir and B) trying to make sure that husband was one of their sons.

Miles was dead set against the ball but Bass had convinced him that you needed to bend on certain things to keep your people happy. Besides, Charlie didn't need to find a husband tonight just make it appear like she was trying to find one. What neither man knew was that Charlie had already made her decision. She only need to wait until she was of age and then convince him.

"Charlotte, may I have the first dance?" Speaking of her decision, here he was now looking dashing in his dress uniform with that grin that convinced thousands of people to follow him, a hand outstretched to her.

"It would be my pleasure." Charlie said implementing some of the manners her tutor had hammered into her head.

Bass led her to the middle of the dance floor and she almost melted when he placed his other hand on her waist. Charlie placed her free hand on his shoulder and let him lead her around the floor, their guests looking on. Diplomats from Georgie, Texas, Mexico, California, and even the Plains Nation were here to woo her along with the sons of the Militia's highest ranking officers and she only had eyes for the President.

"Thank you." Charlie said looking up at him and catching his eye.

"What for?" Bass asked smiling down at her in confusion.

"Everything." The ball, the dance, the home, giving her a family. His eyes softened and she knew that he knew nearly everything that she left unsaid.

"Anything for you, Charlotte." He said as the song came to an end. He stepped back, placed a kiss on her hand, and allowed her to be swept away by her suitors.

Charlie spent the rest of the night dancing and conversing with young men from all over the continent but none of them left her breathless the way he did. None of them could compare to the way a simple kiss on the hand from him left her trembling.

As the night came to an end she danced the last dance with Miles.

"Happy birthday, kid." He said softly pulling her close.

"Thanks, Miles, and thank you for the party." Miles only grumbled something about boys losing their hands for touching her and Charlie only smiled at him. A few moments later she felt him tense up and clear his throat nervously

"I have one more thing for you but you have to promise not to freak out." Charlie looked up at him but he kept his eyes forward and his shoulders tense.

"Why would I freak out?" Charlie cautiously asked trying to catch his eye.

"Just promise me you won't freak out." Miles finally looked at her and she saw nervousness and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Alright, I promise I won't freak out." Miles let out a deep breath and the tension melted away from his frame. After all the guests were dismissed and the band collected their instruments Miles led her along a maze of hallways and staircases until they reached the bell tower.

"Now remember, you promised not to freak out." Miles said looking at Charlie momentarily before he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Charlie followed him in but froze in the doorway.

"Charlie? You look so grown up, sweetheart." Charlie looked between the blonde, tearful woman before her and her guilty looking uncle.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy moly two updates in one day! Consider this my pre-craziness procrastination haha. **

"President Monroe has invited you to dinner tonight. You have one hour to change. Your clothes have been provided." A man with blue eyes and blond hair slicked to the side said entering the rooms Ben, Maggie, Danny, and Aaron had been staying in. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, followed him holding piles of clothing in their arms.

"Why do we have to go to some stupid dinner?" Danny asked remembering the man he'd seen his sister nearly kiss.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We're gratefully the President is willing to meet with us." Ben said placing a warning hand on his son's shoulder. He smiled at the militia soldier as if to say, 'teens, what can you do?'

The hour passed quickly for the foursome and they were soon being escorted to a large dining room by the blond man and several muscled militia soldiers.

"Jeremy, thank you for escorting my family. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Danny watched as his sister, dressed in a formal, knee length, black dress, addressed the blond man.

"Thank you, Charlie, I would love to." The man, Jeremy, reached out and lifted her hand to his lips.

"You better watch out, Jeremy, if Bass sees you flirting with Charlie you might find yourself along the border." A teasing voice said from the doorway behind Danny. He watched as a dark haired man wearing the dress uniform of a militia officer ad holding his sister's baby, his nephew, walked over to Charlie and handed the baby over to her.

"Bass, knows he doesn't mean any harm." Danny's sister said rolling her eyes and grinned at the dark haired man.

"Avery." Danny saw the dark haired man stiffen at his dad's words and wondered why.

"Hello, Benjamin." The two men just stared at each other and Danny didn't know if they were going to hug or punch each other.

"Uh, Ben, who's this?" Aaron asked breaking the tension.

"This is Commanding General of the Monroe Militia, Miles Matheson, my brother. Avery, I'd like you to meet my son, Danny; my girlfriend, Maggie; and my friend, Aaron."

"Your brother is the Commanding General of the Militia?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"You have a girlfriend?" Charlie and Miles asked at the same time.

"Yes, my brother commands the Militia and yes, I have a girlfriend. Anything else?"

"Hello, Ben." Danny watched as his dad went pale and spun around to face the door where a blond woman was standing with the man he'd seen his sister almost kiss right behind her.

"Rachel? I thought you were dead." Ben looked stricken and Danny realized this woman was his mother.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we sit down and enjoy our meal." The man behind his mother said and Danny wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

The group moved towards the large table and Danny noticed there were place cards at each setting with a name on it. Bass sat at the head of the table, Miles on his right, and Charlie on his left with the high chair holding Kaiden between them. Danny was placed next to Charlie, then Ben, and finally Maggie. Rachel was placed next to Miles, then Jeremy, and next to him was Aaron.

"Thank you all for joining us this evening. We have some matters we'd like to discuss with all of you." Bass ignored the snort coming from Rachel's direction and Miles cut her off quickly with a hard squeeze to her thigh.

"What kind of matters?" Maggie asked after a beat. It would appear she was the spokesperson since Aaron, Ben, and Danny were looking Rachel like she was a ghost and Rachel was glaring contemptuously at her plate.

"Well, Ms. Foster, for starters, we have a medical facility that could use any good doctor it can get." Bass looked prepared to ignore the majority of the table so Maggie followed his lead.

"I'm possibly interested in that. What else would be involved?" Maggie looked suspicious and Bass gave her his most charming smile.

"I would like Mr. Pittman to work on files and personnel rosters. Charlie has offered to train Danny along with the recruits…"

"No." "Absolutely not." Rachel and Maggie said at the same time and turned to look at each other.

"I have experience training recruits with asthma and Danny wouldn't be considered a recruit, he'd only be training part time. The rest of the time would be spent getting to know each other." Charlie smiled at Danny and he returned it with a small smile of his own.

"How old are you, Daniel?" Bass asked lifting another bite to his lips.

"Eighteen, sir." Danny responded sounding confused.

"So, the decision is yours then." Bass turned his charming smile on Danny and ignored the glares coming from Maggie, Rachel, Ben, and Aaron.

"I would like to begin training." Danny said slowly ducking his head.

"We can start tomorrow if you'd like." Charlie said turning her own brilliant smile towards her brother.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Danny smiled back.

"One final thing," Bass pulled a pendant out of his pocket. "I want Benjamin and Rachel to turn the power come back on."

"No." Rachel said matter of factly. Everyone at the table except Charlie, Miles, and Jeremy jumped as Bass slammed his fist against the table.

"I am done playing games, Rachel! I have spent ten years playing your games and I am done." Bass looked furious but Rachel refused to back down, staring right back at him.

"You can't hurt me, Sebastian." Rachel nearly wavered when Bass clenched his jaw but took a deep breath and strengthened her resolve.

"Just because I haven't hurt you in the past doesn't mean that I won't in the future." Bass lowered his voice dangerously and Rachel lowered her eyes to her plate.

"President Monroe, Captain Matheson, a messenger is here from the Plains Nation." A messenger boy said, standing nervously in the doorway.

"Thank you, we'll be right there." Bass said standing from the table and Charlie quickly followed.

"Miles, could you get Kaiden ready for bed, please? I don't know how late we'll be." Charlie asked hesitating momentarily.

"Of course." Miles said. Charlie picked up Kaiden from his seat and carried him over to Miles.

"Goodnight, little man, Mommy loves you." Charlie said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Kaiden." Bass walked over to them and let his hand rest on top of Kaiden's head. Bass' guests watched the family moment. Charlie holding Kaiden, Bass standing protectively over them, a hand resting on Kaiden's head, and Miles looking at them, his face softening. This was the side of the ruling family that few got to see.

Kaiden broke the moment pulling on Charlie's hair and earning a wince from his mother. Bass snorted in amusement and removed his hand from Kaiden's head. Charlie handed Kaiden over to Miles with a sigh and she and Bass left to hear the messenger.

"I can't believe that you believe his mask." Rachel spat at Miles.

"Don't, Rachel." Miles said with a sigh.

"He's a sociopath, Miles!" Rachel insisted.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people and his family." Jeremy said standing from the table. "I believe it's best if I escort you all to your rooms."

**3 Years After the Blackout**

"'Bastian." Bass stopped in his tracks and hung his head.

"I can't talk right now, Charlotte. I'm going on a raid." Bass said refusing to turn around and face the only person who could stop him right now.

"I thought you didn't want to go on this raid." Eight year old Charlie said stepping closer to him.

"We won't survive the winter if we don't raid this camp and your uncle wants this."

"What do you want to do?" Charlie approached him like she would a skittish animal.

"We need to survive, Charlotte." Bass sounded like he was shutting down and blocking out his emotions.

"If Miles thinks we need this let him raid the camp." Charlie stepped in front of him and reached out to grab his hand.

"Charlotte, I need to do this." Bass knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair behind her ear, holding his hand on her cheek.

"I need you here, 'Bastian." Charlie put her hand on his cheek and that simple action broke him. He broke down into sobs and Charlie pulled him into a hug, holding him close.

"She's dead, Charlotte, they're dead." Bass sobbed into her shoulder and Charlie only held the man who had helped raise her for the past three years.

"Bass." Jeremy Baker said softly. Bass wiped his eyes and stepped away from Charlie.

"Go without me, Jeremy. Charlie needs me here." Bass cleared his throat and Jeremy just nodded. He squeezed Charlie's shoulder in appreciation. If Charlie hadn't been there Bass may have slaughtered an entire village, instead, he spent the day telling Charlie stories about Shelly and grieving his wife and daughter. She kept him sane for another day.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months after Ben, Maggie, Aaron, and Danny had entered the capitol large changes had occurred. Aaron and Bass had been working extremely hard to get a college up and running, The Monroe Institute of Higher Learning. It was the first college on the continent and offered classes in Math, History, Science, English, Politics, Law, Medicine, Basic Survival and Agricultural Skills, and the Arts. Maggie had collaborated with some of the best doctors in the Republic and had been one of the founding members of the Medical School. Charlie had opened an orphanage several years earlier, The Charlotte Matheson Home for Orphans, but in the past three months they were able to expand and offer room for an additional 30 children. Ben and Rachel were reluctant to build an amplifier for Monroe but with the threat of Strausser they were slowly getting it done. Danny and Charlie had bonded over his training and his asthma was even becoming more manageable.

The largest change came between Charlie and Bass. They'd been exploring their relationship over the past three months and it was going extremely well. That doesn't mean that they were they didn't have arguments, far from it, they just had more fun making up after screaming and throwing objects across the room at each other. Bass was considered Kaiden's "Daddy" officially and could frequently be heard bragging about his son's developmental milestones. It had taken Charlie nearly a week to convince him not to throw a party when Kaiden had rolled over for the first time. Charlie had moved into Bass' room and her bedroom had been turned into a nursery for Kaiden.

Unfortunately, Danny and Bass didn't get along very well. Danny felt that Bass was abusing his power over Charlie and Bass felt that Danny was going to try and kill him some day. Miles just tried to steer clear of the whole thing and just keep his nephew and best friend from killing each other.

Another large change came from the Plains Nation. Hale and Duncan had staged their coup and had taken over the Plains' government, the clan members loyal to Charlie were quick to help Hale and Duncan and with the support of Militia soldiers along the border, the government was quick to fall. Duncan was instituted as President and Hale, reluctantly, as Vice-President. Duncan was in the Republic's capitol to sign a treaty between the two countries for peace and mutual aid in case of an attack.

"I can't believe how big he is." Duncan said, holding Kaiden and visiting with Charlie in Bass and Miles' office. Bass was in the war room meeting debriefing the latest messenger from Miles in the outlying areas. After hearing from their guests about the actions of the Militia soldiers in the outlying regions the two were livid. They were quick to oversee the conscription camps, outposts, and borderlines and implement punishments for those who were abusing their power and rewarding those who stood up for their citizens.

"I know he's six months old now. He can roll over now and he babbles a lot and we're starting him out on some of our food, after we mash it up of course." Charlie looked proudly on at her son and one of her best friends. Duncan had been the one to teach her about becoming a woman and was always willing to listen and give advice about boys, usually Bass.

"Has he begun crawling yet?" Duncan played with one of his hands but Kaiden just seemed happy to stare at her hair and try to put the dark locks in his mouth.

"Not yet, but he does this thing where he gets up on his hands and he kinda gets his knees under him but then he just rocks back and forth." The two women laughed and Kaiden just smiled along with them.

"He's such a happy baby." Duncan stared wistfully at him and smiled almost sadly.

"Yeah, he is. Do you regret not having kids?" Charlie asked looking on as her friend sighed.

"Yes and no. I've got hundreds of men and their families who always need parenting or leading and they are my family. But, yes, sometimes I wish I hadn't missed out on having a family and children of my own."

"It's not too late you know, you still could."

"By the time we get the Plains stabilized my clock will have run out. I don't regret the decisions I've made but I do wish I would have included some things along the way." Both women looked up abruptly when the door opened and Bass strolled in.

"Don't stop talking on my account." Bass smiled at them, oozing charm, as he gave Charlie a quick peck and scooped Kaiden up from Duncan. "How have you been, Duncan?"

"I've been good, Sebastian, but I would be better if you would sign the treaty." Duncan sounded brusque but Charlie knew she was only trying to cover up any evidence of their talk.

"There's still some minor things we need to work out but, if all goes well, we should be able to get it signed in the end of the week." Bass sat at his desk fully absorbed with Kaiden, only sparing enough attention to speak with Duncan.

"I don't know how much time you think I have, Sebastian, but I have a country to run! I've already been gone for a month and it'll be another month back, I can't spare more than a few days!" Duncan was angry and the only thing keeping her from shouting or threatening to kill the President of the Monroe Republic was the baby in his arms who was absolutely enthralled with his facial hair. It was pretty funny seeing one of the most powerful men on the continent trying to evade the clutches of a six month old.

"You'll be gone by the end of the week Duncan, don't worry. In the meantime why don't you join us for dinner?" Duncan glared at her former lover but grumbled out an acceptance. "Wonderful, we'll see you in an hour." Duncan knew a dismissal when she saw one and left the small family on their own.

"She's just worried about her people." Charlie said softly moving to sit on his lap on the side not filled with a giggling baby.

"And I have to do what's best for mine. I'm not going to take advantage of her weakness, I would rather have her power, but I don't want to be trapped into a treaty where we're the only ones giving." Bass wrapped an arm around her waist and Charlie let her arm loop around his shoulders, reaching up to play with his hair. She nodded in acceptance and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You need a haircut." She whispered against his lips and he hummed in response.

"So…does…Miles." He punctuated each word with a kiss and Charlie smiled against his lips.

"I can give you both haircuts tonight, after dinner." Bass only hummed against her lips again and pulled her in for another kiss. Bass was just starting to deepen the kiss when Kaiden was finally able to reach out and pull his goatee.

"Ow, that hurt." Bass pretended to glare at the son but Kaiden only giggled and reached out to do it again. "Don't encourage him, woman, he's hurting me." Bass said with a pout.

"Poor Bass, getting beat up by a six month old." Charlie teased kissing him.

"Yeah, he's just like his mother." Bass grumbled and Charlie playfully swatted the back of his head. "Evil, evil, woman."

**11 Years After the Blackout**

"Think about it, Miles. There are hundreds of orphans out there who need a home. If we set this up we could give these kids a home and we can educate them and give them the recruit training in their teens. By the time they're eighteen you'll have officers ready that are loyal only to us. It'll be like the Janissaries during the Ottoman Empire." Miles pinched the bridge of his nose, again. Sixteen year old Charlie was trying to convince him to open an orphanage/school/training facility, again. He'd been hearing this speech for nearly two years now.

"Have you been reading Bass' history books again?" Miles asked trying to get his niece off topic.

"'Bastian, will you help me, please?" Charlie asked slumping against the leather seat in the boys' office.

"You know I'm all for it, Charlotte, but the finances just aren't there. We'd be dumping money into these kids and not getting much back in return." Bass leaned forward on his desk.

"Bass, these kids would be perfect for personal guards and leaders for the Militia. They'd be loyal only to us and each other, they'd have years of training over any other soldier, and it's a good public image. We might not get monetary return but there's so many other returns we would get from this!" Charlie was desperate. These kids needed help and they needed loyal, competent soldiers, not to mention a good public image, it was a win-win for everyone.

"Draw up a plan for me and we'll see. If, and I mean if, we do this we're going to have to start small and build up later. You can't rescue every stray you see, Charlotte." Bass warned.

"I know, Bass, and I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to help the ones I can. And I already have the plan laid out. Possible locations, costs, staff, materials, etc." Charlie looked smug and Bass just shook his head. She always managed to get her way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! My last midterm is on Monday, my next performance isn't until after Spring Break, and I find out about the job sometime next week. Hopefully, my life will calm down a little bit. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm really sorry I didn't get to reply personally to the reviews this time.**

"My journals are on the bookshelf in our room, anything you need to know will be in those. I have some whiskey hidden in the secret compartment under my desk, don't tell Miles. And, most importantly, don't be afraid to ask Jeremy for help. We should only be gone a few weeks." Bass busied himself straightening folders and refusing to look at Charlie and the almost one year old Kaiden.

"We'll be fine, 'Bastian, you've told me all of this at least ten times." Charlie rolled her eyes and readjusted Kaiden on her hip. "'Bastian, look at me."

"I can't right now, Charlotte, I have forms to sign and supplies to ready and a million other little things that need to get done before Miles and I can leave." Bass redoubled his efforts to avoid Charlie's eyes. Charlie had had enough. She put Kaiden down and walked up between Bass and his desk. She leant up against the desk and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck to rest her forehead against his.

"Breathe, Bass. We'll be fine, all of us." Charlie unwrapped one arm and gently grasped one hand, pulling it to rest against her stomach. Bass' eyes filled and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Charlotte, what are you saying?" Bass' voice wavered.

"I'm saying that you need to get back in less than seven months or I'm going to be giving birth on my own." Bass let out a half sob half laugh and pressed several kisses against Charlie's lips.

"A baby, our baby." Bass whispered over and over again in between kisses. "I guess that means the whiskey is off limits, the 'don't tell Miles' rule still applies though." Charlie chuckled lightly and kissed him back.

"Da, da, da, da, da." Kaiden yelled, grabbing the attention of Bass and Charlie. He had pulled himself up using the coffee table but was standing on his own next to it, only wavering slightly. "Da, da, da, da, da." He yelled again, lifting up his arms and taking one wavering hesitant step forward. Bass quickly let go of Charlie and knelt before their son, holding out his arms.

"Come here, Kaiden, only a few more steps." Bass smiled and blinked back more happy tears, Kaiden grinned back at his dad. He took two more wobbly steps before collapsing against his dad's uniformed chest in giggles.

"You sure know how to say goodbye, don't you, little man. Making sure Daddy sees your first steps before you go." Charlie cooed at her son, pressing quick, little kisses against his face. Kaiden giggled and reached for his mom. Bass reluctantly handed Kaiden over to Charlie but pulled them both in close to make up for it.

"How can I leave this, Charlotte?" Bass asked leaning his forehead against hers. "How can I leave you?"

"You have to. You are President Monroe, you have people and a country that needs you to work out a treaty with Georgia. Miles can't be trusted around Kelly on his own and we will be fine until you get back."

There was a quick rap on the door and Bass quickly stepped away from Charlie. He wiped his face and cleared away any evidence of his tears and their conversation. "Enter." Bass was hidden away behind the mask of President Monroe.

"Sir, the train is ready to depart whenever you're ready." One of Bass' aides said from the doorway.

"Thank you, we'll be down in a moment. Please inform General Matheson to meet us in the foyer." With an "of course," Bass' aide was gone and they only had a few moments left together.

"Come on, you need to say goodbye to Miles." Bass gave Charlie one last lingering kiss and they were off to meet Miles.

Charlie wasn't even all the way into the foyer before Miles had scooped Kaiden up into his arms and launched into his last minute lecture.

"Your mom is going to try and mess with your head, don't let her. In fact, you should probably just avoid her at all costs. I've been keeping some journals since all this started, I've got them stashed in the chest at the end of my bed. Anything you need to know about strategy, officer loyalties, allies, enemies, anything, will be in those. There's going to be a lot of people trying to move in with Bass and I gone so watch you back. Most importantly…"

"Don't be afraid to ask Jeremy for help." Miles and Charlie said at the same time, Charlie rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, kid. Jeremy's been with us from the start. The only reason he's not a general too is because he refuses to be promoted. There's no one I trust more outside you and Bass." Miles conveyed his seriousness with his eyes and Charlie immediately sobered.

"Don't worry, Miles, we'll be fine." Miles gave a quick nod and gently handed Kaiden back over to his mother.

He looked like he was about to walk away before he wavered and with a "what the hell" reached forward to hug Charlie. "You better take care, kid. There'd be no coming back, for me or Bass, if something happened to you." Miles whispered so only she could hear.

"You better take care too. My kids are going to need their dad and uncle." Miles looked pulled back in a blur and looked between Charlie and Bass quickly.

"Kids?" He asked slowly.

"I found out this morning." Charlie said with a blush and Bass just stood grinning behind her.

"Congratulations." Miles said grinning right back at his best friend and pulled Charlie in for another quick hug. One hug in a month was a lot for Miles, two in one day meant the world was going even crazier than it already was.

"Sirs, we need to go." A nervous looking aide said from the doorway.

"Thank you." Bass said, dismissing him. Miles stepped out of the way inorder for Bass to take his place in front of Charlie.

"I'll miss you." Bass said softly.

"We'll miss you too." Charlie whispered back. Bass pressed gentle kisses to Charlie's lips, Kaiden's head, and even to Charlie's belly. As Bass and Miles walked out of the foyer Charlie felt a massive weight settle on her shoulders. How was she supposed to be a single mother and run the country for an indefinite period of time on top of being pregnant?

**6 Years After the Blackout**

"Why do you have to go?" Ten year old Charlie asked, perched on top of Miles' bed, her eyes already filled with tears.

"I already told you, Charlie. I'm going to find your parents and your brother." Miles said packing his bag.

"Why can't you send someone else to do it? Why can't Jeremy go? Or Jason's dad?"

"Because, Charlie, it's my job to find them. I promised your dad I would look out for you. Now that you're here, safe in Philadelphia, that means bringing the rest of your family here too." Miles knelt down in front of her, tilting her chin up so she looked him in the eye.

"I have you and 'Bastian. I don't need them." Charlie reassured him, pleading with him with her eyes.

"You can have us and them. But, Charlie, you may not need them but you deserve them. You should get to grow up next to your brother and have your mother braid your hair, you know I'm crap at that stuff, and you definitely deserve a father who can take care of you, Ben's a lot better at that kind of stuff than I can."

"You do great with me now!" Charlie attempted one more time.

"I have to go, Charlie, I'll be back in a few weeks. Don't give Bass too much trouble." Miles ruffled her hair and turned his back on her. He tried to ignore her quiet cries as he walked out the door but they tore at his heart. It was moments like these that he remembered why he never questioned Rachel when she said Charlie was Ben's, even if it was nearly biologically impossible. Miles was crap at being an uncle, he'd be even crappier at being a dad.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have some good news for you, Madame President." Jeremy announced, gliding into her office without knocking and perching on the edge of her desk like he owned it.

"I could really use some good news, get off my desk before I force you off it, how do the boys deal with all this crap?" Charlie gestured to large pile of papers scattered over Bass', now her, desk. Moving through topics quickly. Jeremy slowly got up off the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Charlie.

"Well, usually the work is split between the three of you. Right now you're doing your job plus most of both of theirs. But, hopefully, this will cheer you up." Jeremy handed a file over to her and sat back with a smirk.

"Is this real?" Charlie asked after a moment of looking at the file's contents. Jeremy only smirked.

"Since we started cleaning house citizens have been having less reasons to revolt or join the rebels. A few more raids and the rebels will be scattered for good and as long as we keep checking up on the outskirts the revolts should just die down." Jeremy plopped his feet up on Charlie's desk.

"Good, my family will be happy to hear this and hopefully they'll see we're not the monsters they think we are." Charlie let out a sigh. "If you get mud on these papers I'll have you on Rachel duty." She finished with a glare at Jeremy's boots.

"Speaking of Rachel, I'm concerned she and Ben aren't going to deliver." Jeremy started hesitantly, removing his boots from the desk.

"Why do you say that?" Charlie asked leaning forward.

"Some of the parts they've asked for just don't add up with what Dr. Jaffe has asked for. One of them is planning a coup. My bet is on your mother." Charlie contemplated that for a moment before nodding.

"I agree, Jaffe is less likely to try something than my parents. After lunch we'll bring Jaffe to check out their amplifier."

"And if it's not above board?" Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"I'll let you know when I decide." Charlie answered grimly.

Hours later Charlie, Jeremy, and Jaffe were headed to the power plant to see what Rachel and Ben had been working on. Charlie's new personal guard, a mixture of militia and clansmen, in tow. Charlie schooled her features and they walked into her parents' work area. When Jaffe confirmed that Rachel and Ben were building a bomb one of Charlie's clansmen was just barely able to stop Rachel from shoving a screwdriver through Jaffe's chest.

"Take them to isolation, separate cells. They're to have no contact with anyone unless I specifically order it."

"Charlie, honey, you can't do that. We're your parents, we love you." Rachel begged.

"I would have been the one using the amplifier the first time. You would have killed your own daughter. Maybe you should have considered how much you loved me when you decided to build your bomb, or maybe you did." Charlie said coldly glaring at her mother.

"So you'll just throw your own parents in prison." Rachel spat glaring at her daughter. "I should have guessed, you're just like your…" Rachel stopped suddenly and visibly clamped her mouth shut.

"No, continue, please." Jeremy quickly escorted everyone except the three Mathesons out of the room. "You were about to say I'm just like my uncle or was it I'm just like my dad, because they're one and the same aren't they, mom?" Charlie gave a disbelieving snort as Rachel just paled.

"What is she talking about, Rachel?" Ben asked looking between the two women, one pale and one flushed.

"You don't know? Miles is actually my father, I'm still your family, just your niece instead of your daughter." Charlie glared at her mother. Ben looked at the woman he had loved since his freshman year of college in disbelief.

"No, no, that's not true. Tell me that's not true, Rachel." Ben begged. He only received silence in return. "No, you promised me that nothing had happened." Charlie just scoffed.

"How did you find out?" Rachel finally asked softly. Ben turned his back on them and ran his fingers through his hair. This couldn't be happening.

"How could I not? I came to visit your room that night after my first interrogation. You told Miles that I was a monster. Just like him, that it made sense since I was HALF HIM!" Rachel jumped but refused to lift her gaze from the floor.

"Charlie…" Charlie cut her off quickly.

"That's all you've ever seen me as, isn't it? It's why you've always loved Danny more. I was the mistake. The reminder you never wanted of an affair you shouldn't have had. And now I'm a monster, just like my dad." Charlie walked over to the door, turning back for one last parting word. "I'd rather be a monster like my dad than a bitch like you." The door slammed behind her. Rachel jumped. She was left with Ben's disbelief and a sinking feeling in her gut. Her daughter hated her and was in charge of whether they lived or died, whether Danny lived or died.

**12 Years After the Blackout**

17 year old Charlie bounded up the stairs, her blood thrumming through her body. She'd completed her very first interrogation today, against the wishes of both Miles and Bass. While Sgt. Strausser freaked most people out, Charlie had been fascinated by him ever since she was a child and the feeling was reciprocated.

Nobody else saw the beauty of the human body the way that they did. The way it was strong and the way that it was weak. How each body was different with different breaking points and yet still held the same weaknesses. She was still a little sickened by what they did but her curiosity won out every time.

She skidded to a stop outside her mother's room, hearing her uncle's voice coming from inside. Ever since Miles had told her about her mother last year Charlie had taken to visiting her once a week and telling her about what she had done that week. Some part wanted to share her life with her mother and yet another part, the part fascinated by the human body, loved the looks her mother would try to hide when she talked about each new skill she learned.

"You should have seen her, Rach. As much as I hate the idea of it she was incredible today. She had that man talking within 30 minutes. Strausser said she could use some improvement but even he was impressed." Miles must have dismissed her mother's guards so Charlie slipped next to the door. While she couldn't see anything she was hidden from sight and could hear nearly everything in the room.

"You're impressed because she can torture someone well?!" Charlie was shocked by the amount of venom in her mother's voice.

"Interrogate, Rachel, that man was a terrorist." Charlie heard Rachel scoff at Miles' words.

"She tortured a man, Miles! Just like you and Bass have been torturing me for years." Charlie could almost feel her uncle become furious.

"We never laid a hand on you, Rachel. You have food, a roof over your head, and clean clothes. That's a lot more than what most of this world has."

"My little girl has grown up to be a monster just like you. Although, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Charlie's blood pumped in her ears and she closed her eyes. Her mother couldn't be saying what she thought she was saying.

"You will not speak about our daughter that way." Miles growled and judging from her mother's gasp he had grabbed a hold of her or just tightened an earlier grip.

"Your daughter, she's more you than me now." Rachel spat.

"I never forced you, Rachel, in fact if I recall correctly you were the one who came onto me." Charlie couldn't hear anymore. She left in search of the only thing that made sense anymore, the human body.

"Everything alright?" Strausser asked as he found the young woman in his domain for the second time in one day.

"I want to learn everything that you have to teach me." Charlie lifted her chin and tried to appear confident, stamping out any hesitance. If her mother was going to call her a monster she would show her what a real monster looked like. Strausser smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys! We've surpassed 50 reviews! That makes this story my most reviewed story and my longest story in both word count and chapters!**

Charlie leaned her head against the toilet and closed her eyes. It seemed everything was more difficult with the boys gone. Kaiden was used to Miles reading to him at night while they rocked together and Bass getting up with him in the early hours of the morning to walk the halls or the grounds of the complex. It was disorienting for him to have both of them gone and made things like bedtime and meals difficult for his mother. On top of dealing with Kaiden's mood swings, Charlie also had a country to run. She was doing the job of three people and although Jeremy helped there were many things that only she could do. Charlie was also experiencing horrible morning sickness morning, noon, and night. Between that, Kaiden, her bed feeling empty without Bass, and running the country, keeping food down and sleeping weren't working well for her.

She was almost asleep leaning against the toilet when Kaiden made his displeasure at being in his crib known. She sighed and dragged herself up to attend to her son.

"You know, little man, you're lucky I love you." Charlie muttered to her son, lifting him out of his crib. He quickly quieted down as soon as he was in his mother's arms. "How about you sleep with Mommy tonight."

The frequency of Kaiden sleeping in Charlie's bed had increased dramatically since Bass and Miles had left. Before, Kaiden was only allowed into Charlie and Bass' bed if he was sick, but now, Charlie needed the reassurance of having him close just as much as Kaiden did. Charlie crawled into bed and cuddled her son close, pulling the blanket over them both. She felt him grab a handful of her hair and his breathing even out quickly. She sighed, dreading the morning, and followed her son into dream land.

Charlie was awake only a few hours later, making a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Morning, Madame President." Jeremy said as he walked into the room bearing her breakfast and was answered by the sound of Charlie retching. "I think you should go see Doc."

"Go make yourself useful and make sure my son doesn't fall out of bed." Charlie called teasingly from the bathroom before retching again.

Jeremy walked into Charlie and Bass' bedroom to find Kaiden battling against wakefulness.

"Come on, buddy. Let's make things easier on your mom and me today." Jeremy pleaded, reaching for the not so little baby. Kaiden only made a face of displeasure and burrowed deeper into the blankets. It was starting to become routine. Charlie puked, Jeremy brought food and attempted to wake Kaiden up, and Kaiden absolutely refused to leave the comfort of the bed to the point where Charlie usually had to get him up.

Ten minutes later Charlie entered the bedroom to find Jeremy glaring at Kaiden and the boy sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Seriously, Kaiden." Charlie sighed. She sat next to her son on the bed and gently rubbed his back. After only a few moments he looked bleary eyed up at his mother and reached out for her. Charlie picked him up and cradled him close. Jeremy watched as mother and son entered the living area and sat at the small table there. With food in front of him Kaiden seemed to perk up a bit more but Charlie only seemed to get paler. Charlie only picked at the toast while Kaiden attacked the eggs and fruit with gusto, getting almost as much on himself and his mom as he did in his mouth.

"You need to eat more than that." Jeremy said sitting next to Charlie and filling his own plate, eyeing Charlie's plate in concern. "The baby needs nourishment."

"It's all just going to come back up in a few minutes, there's no point." Charlie said tiredly.

"You don't understand, you have to eat well, for your sake, the baby's, and Bass'. I'm worried about what will happen if he loses someone else." Charlie gave a weak smile at Jeremy's concern.

"I know, Jeremy. I'm worried too but I honestly can't keep anything else down."

"If you don't go see Doc by lunch I'm going to drag you down there myself." Jeremy threatened.

"If it makes you happy I'll go right after breakfast." Charlie said eyeing her son slightly in disgust, slightly in awe.

"I know you don't want to…wait, what? Are you ok? You never go to the doctor unless something's wrong." Jeremy looked extremely concerned.

"I have a regular checkup scheduled for nine." Charlie said smirking at him. He let out an audible sigh and the three returned to their breakfast.

Two hours later, Charlie sat up from her bed while Doc put away his instruments. He was a large, intimidating, African American man in his early forties who gave off don't-mess-with-me vibes. Many people hurried out of his way but Charlie knew he was a sweet man who couldn't even kill the spiders that invaded his room.

"So?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I'd estimate you're roughly 11-12 weeks. While your weight gain is in the normal range, it's borderline low. Your body is going to give nutrients to the baby first so you need to start eating a broader variety of fruits and vegetables and more food in general." Doc looked worried. He'd joined Charlie, Bass, and Miles just before Bass met Shelly and was worried about Charlie in general but also how it would affect his president in general if another family was lost.

"I'd love to eat more food but I just can't keep anything down." Charlie sighed.

"I have some remedies that should help. You also need to cut down on your work load and get more sleep." Doc saw Charlie's incredulous look and only glared back at the younger woman. "AND, I will be ordering Jeremy to relieve some of your work load."

"I have a country to run and a family to take care of, I don't have time to sleep." Charlie glared at him. "Besides, I outrank you and Jeremy."

"Jeremy and I have orders from both Generals to do whatever it takes to keep you healthy. As far as I know they outrank you and they're a heck of a lot scarier." Doc smirked at her in triumph and Charlie merely glared at him.

"Overprotective jerks." She muttered under her breath.

"Jeremy and I or the Generals?" Doc asked with a smirk, earning yet another glare from Charlie.

"Both." She growled mutinously as pounding on the main door could be heard.

"Enter." She called, walking to the door as Doc followed her.

"Good day, ma'am." He said walking past the newest intruder.

"Good day, Doc. What can I do for you, Private?" Charlie asked as said Private saluted her before standing before her at attention.

"Your guests are requesting to see you regarding the disappearance of your parents." The Private said, looking nervous. Charlie stared off into space going through all possible situations and multiple contingency plans for each possibility.

"Invite them for dinner tonight, 7 pm. Make sure all weapons have been taken from them and that there are additional guards both inside the dining hall and directly outside it." Charlie said looking at the Private and the two exchanged salutes again before he left her quarters.

**5 Years After the Blackout**

Ten year old Charlie quickly rushed to Bass' room, leaving mud and muck in her wake. She'd been out helping in the stables when she'd heard that he had collapsed. She stopped just outside when she heard quiet voices coming from inside.

"I'm concerned that if this continues that we're looking at worse than just a fainting spell. He's suffering from extreme malnutrition and sleep deprivation." Doc said quietly to who she assumed was her uncle.

"What can I do?" Miles asked sounding exhausted.

"I'll be ordering the kitchen to bring him lunch every day, you can drag him away from work at a decent time and at meals refuse to leave until he finishes at least half of his meal. Other than that it's up to him."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Anytime, General." Charlie took a deep breath and entered the room just as Doc moved to open the door.

"Good morning, Miss Matheson." Doc said, giving her a nod.

"Good morning, Doc." Charlie answered quietly, looking past him at the bed.

"He'll be alright, he just needs a little help right now." Doc gave her shoulder a squeeze and left her alone with the two men who had been raising her for five years.

"Hey, kid." Miles said softly barely looking up from his spot in the chair next to his best friend's bed. Charlie walked over to him and curled up in his lap.

"What happened?" She whispered, burrowing into his side. Miles sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"He passed out on the stairs. Thankfully, he was only a few steps up." Miles sighed again. "Doc says he hasn't been eating or sleeping enough."

Charlie narrowed her eyes and glared at the sleeping man. "Don't worry, if I have to tie him to the kitchen chair I'll make sure he starts eating again."

"I'm sure you would, kid." Miles smiled against the top of her head and gave her another gentle squeeze.


End file.
